


[PODFIC] Delicious Monster

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Ben says he doesn't want any whipped cream on his waffles. Leslie doesn't know why she ever married him.





	[PODFIC] Delicious Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Delicious Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998048) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



Cover made by Lostinthefire.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bParks%20&%20Rec%5d%20delicious%20monster.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bParks%20&%20Rec%5d%20delicious%20monster.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:39 

  
---|---


End file.
